Inside Your Heart
by Undecided Memories
Summary: I am reallly bad at writing summaries so I'll just give you a tiny excerpt. Tora played with his hands as he debated whether or not to open it. It had come so suddenly, unexpectedly. He picked it up, his fingers hungry to open it and read its contents, but his heart not ready to reopen the wound. *This is my first fanfic ever so please R&R.
1. Envelope

Tora played with his hands as he debated whether or not to open it. It had come so suddenly, unexpectedly. He picked it up, his fingers hungry to open it and read its contents, but his heart not ready to reopen the wound.

His golden eyes turned stormy as he eyed the baby blue envelope in his hands cautiously. He traced his fingers over the letters of his name. _**Tora Igarashi**_, it was written so tenderly that he knew only once person could have written it.

"It's her, it has to be her. It could only be her.." He trailed off as he set the envelope down on his wooden desk. His eyes gazed out the window pondering the possibilities.

_**A few hours earlier...**_

She pulled her long scarlet ringlets into an elegant side ponytail. Her bangs, parted to the side, framed her pale face. She lightly applied some powder and cotton candy pink lip gloss before heading to her closet to pick out a dress.

"Hmm, what to wear? What to wear?" She asked herself. She grazed her perfectly manicured fingers over about twenty dresses before finally stopping on one. An off-white dress detailed with lace that stopped just above the knee. She accessorized it with a thin gold belt that sat just below her breasts, and open-toed sandals with white flowers. "This will do quite nicely." She said, please with her fashion sense.

"Hurry up!" Her driver, Cornelious, said, "You are going to be late, Ms. James."

"One more minute," She yelled, "jeesh!" She stopped by the mirror to check her hair and make-up. Once she was pleased, she grabbed a baby blue envelope off her desk and hastily shoved it into her gold purse. Zipping her purse, she ran downstairs toward the door.

"I'm ready!" She shouted as she ran in the direction of a black limo.

"Took you long enough," retorted Cornelious, "one more minute and you would have been late!" He shut the door behind her and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So where to?" He asked.

"Miyabigaoka High School." She stated calmly, but you could easily hear the tension in her voice.


	2. Miyabigaoka

The shiny black limousine drove through the gates of Miyabigaoka High School.

"Wow!" Cornelious said in utter amazement. His wonderment was not a shock to Ms. James. She had been here before.

The giant castle like structure was an elegant work of architecture. The tall windows popped against the yellow walls. The roof detailing looked antique. It was breathtaking at first sight, but it only brought back bad memories for her.

"Cornelious, stay in the car." She told him firmly as the car came to a stop.

"As you wish, Ms. Ariella." Cornelious replied. She nodded her head as she exited the car.

Upon entering the school, she saw how different nothing was. The same carpet, the same doors and the same uniforms. Even the old red velvet chairs were still in the office.

"Hello there!" A friendly yet unfamiliar voice greeted her.

"Huh? Oh, hello." Ariella replied.

"May I help you, Miss?" He offered, "Oh before I forget, I am Kanade Maki, the vice president."

"Nice to meet you," she said, " and yes I could use some help. Could I speak to Tora Igarashi."

"I can go ask him, but he is very busy with his Student Council President duties." Maki said, starting up the stairs towards Tora's office.


	3. Her Name

Tora stared out the window at the black limousine in the driveway. "You could it be?" he thought to himself. His thoughts, however, were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me, Sir." Maki answered.

"Come in," he said, "what do you want?" His back turned to Maki.

"There is someone downstairs asking to see you."

He turned around and faced the vice president, "Who?"

"They didn't give me their name." Maki said slightly embarrassed.

"You didn't ask?" Tora was getting annoyed.

"No, Sir. I am sorry." He felt his cheeks burning.

"It's fine," He massaged his temples, "I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Alright, I will go tell her." Maki replied.

Tora's eyes widened and his voice became anxious, "Her?". He heard the door shut behind Maki. His question was left lingering in the air.

_**In the lobby...**_

"I am sorry, Miss," Maki reentered the room,"he isn't taking any visitors right now."

"That's a shame," Ariella said disappointment appearing in her eyes, but was only there for a moment. She reached for her purse, remembering the letter.

"Here," she handed Maki the letter, "give him this."

"Will do," Maki accepted, "by the way, what is your name?"

She laughed, "He'll know."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion, but she was already out the door.


	4. Realization

Maki climbed the stairs to Tora's office, envelope in hand. He approached the door and barely knocked.

Tora, who was watching the limo pull out of the long driveway, asked, "Who is it?"

"Maki." He replied as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" Tora was still slightly upset from the last time they had spoken, and you could hear it in his voice.

"I have a letter, well at least I think it is a letter, for you." Maki answered, now curious to what was inside the baby blue envelope.

"Is it from that girl downstairs?" Tora questioned, "Did you find out her name?"

"Well I did ask, but.." Maki could feel his cheeks start to burn again.

"But what?" He was getting agitated.

"But she laughed at me and said that you would know." He averted his gaze to the floor, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

Tora's eyes turned wild as he snatched the envelope out of Maki's hand. "Get out! NOW!" He screamed. Noticing the fear in Maki's eyes he stated calmly, "I would like to be alone for a little while. So if you would," he pointed toward the door.

"Yes, of course, Sir." He did as he was told and exited the room, leaving Tora alone with the baby blue envelope that seemed to haunt him.

_**In the limo... **_

"That was fast," Cornelious said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, it went shorter than expected," she sighed in disappointment.

He sensed her gloomy mood, "Hey well at least you will get there on time for sure." He gave her a thumbs up, but she wasn't paying attention.

"You're right. They won't be left waiting for hours on end." She said blankly with a shrug and continued to gaze out the window.


	5. Flashback

_**Present Time...**_

Tora flipped the envelope over, finally ready to read what was inside. He, however, caught a glimpse of three intials inscribed into the bottom left corner: A.S.J.

"A-Ari..." He trailed off unable to speak her name. He ran his fingers through his hair as unwanted memories flooded back into his mind.

_**Five years earlier...**_

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going.." Tora gazed down at the girl he had ran in to. He was instantly mesmerized. "Oh...um...uh...sorry." He said still amazed by her beauty.

"No, it's my fault. I should really be more careful. Especially if I want to make a good impression on my first day." The girl said apologetically "But the odds are against me, I come from a whole line of klutzes." She laughed.

"So it's your first day here. Well in that case, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tora Igarashi, heir to the Igarashi group." He introduced himself with a sort of vanity.

"Hello there, Mr. Igarashi, I am Ariella Sukimara James. Daughter of English musician Lucas James and his wife the talented singer Akira Takizono." She told him a smile spreading across her face and a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. James." Tora replied.

_**Present Day...**_

Ariella sneaked in through the back, hoping to avoid the screaming fans.

"I think we are in the clear, Miss James," Felix, one of her bodyguards, told her.

"That's a relief," she sighed. She took off the floppy hat the had given her to hide her face. "Great," she said, "hat hair." She picked up her brush and tamed her long curls. The ringlets framed her face and gave her skin a heavenly glow. "Much better," she said pleased with herself.

"You're on in five," her manager, Eliza informed her.

"Thanks, Liz," She thanked Eliza then put the finishing touches on her make up and outfit.

"Oh please come," she whispered. She sighed and took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving the dressing room.

_**Back in Tora's Office... **_

"Why was I so damn stupid when I was twelve?" He asked himself. He slammed his hands on his desk in frustration, "Anyone could see it, but I didn't know until two years ago, until it was too late!" He slammed his hands once again.

"I have to open it. I have to. I need to." All anger was lost, and his voice suddenly became unusually whiny.

Tora's fingers hesitated. He took a deep breath and slowly began to tear the envelope.


	6. Vanilla

"ARIELLA! ARIELLA! ARIELLA!" They chanted her name.

She did some breathing excersises designed to calm her down, but they weren't helping. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. "Here we go," she told herself as she walked toward the stage.

"Here she is everybody! The one the only Ariella James!" An annoucer told the crowd.

Eliza though the annoucer was way to old school, but Ari didn't care. She liked the old school vibe an annoucer gave off.

_**Tora...**_

He pulled outa piece of paper that smelled of vanilla.

"She always did love vanilla," he laughed to himself before becoming serious. He carefully unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

_**Dear Igarashi,**_

_** Where to begin?**_

_** 2264 Suit Drive 6 p.m. - 8 p.m.**_

_** Love,**_

_** ASJ**_

"That was it?" He thought. "That was what I was so scared to read?"

A sudden urgency came over Tora. He looked at his watch, six o'clock on the dot. He buzzed Maki, "Maki, I need a car now!"

"Right away!" Maki could sense the urgency in his voice.

Tora ran down the stairs and jumped into the car that was waiting for him.

"Where to, Sir? The driver, Sebastin, asked.

"2264 Suit Drive," Tora instructed, "and hurry up."


	7. Breakdowns

"Hey everybody!" Ariella greeted, "are you ready to get this show on a roll?" The audience grew louder in response.

"Alright! Let's start off with something you all requested: a cover of "You Will Never Be" by Julia Sheer." With another cheer from the crowd she cued the music and began to sing.

_ "How did we ever come to this_

_ I never though you'd be _

_ Someone I had to miss_

_ Caught in your game_

_ Needing answers_

_ That never came.."_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tora gazed up at the large building. The blaring music seemed to make it shudder.

"This the place?" Sebastin asked curiously.

Tora, at a loss for words, nodded.

"Would you like me to wait?"

"No that won't be necessary. Thank you, Sebastin." Tora thanked him then shut the door and walked toward the entrance.

He made his way through the crowd to the second row. Finally, he looked up and saw the face he feared he would.

They locked eyes, and he felt she was singing directly to him.

_"Now I 'm deafened by your silence_

_ And blinded by the tears_

_ If you're looking for forgiveness_

_ You won't find that here_

_ Cause you lied your way to heartbreak_

_ And now it's all too clear_

_ That you will never be.."_

Sadness filled her eyes. She broke away and ran off the stage, Eliza and Felix rushing after her. Tora reached out wanted nothing more than to call out to her, but the words stuck in is throat.


	8. Arranged

Ariella ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from there. She had to get away from him.

She was five feet from her dressing room when she started to collaspe. Luckyily, Travis caught her.

_**A Little Back Story...**_

Raymond Travis Anderson, Travis for short, was from a rich and successful family. The Andersons owned several automotive companies throughout Europe. Everyone was driving something from Anderson Motors.

Since the business was so successful, Travis had to marry a girl who was from a successful family as well. His father, George Anderson, had been friends with Ariella's father since they were younger. In fact, when they were fifteen they agreed that their children would marry each other.

_**Back to Ariella...**_

She felt his large arms around her. She was used to them, but in this moment they felt foriegn.

"What happened? Are you okay?" A worried Travis asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." She reassured him as she wiped tears from her green eyes.

"Hey, Ari," Eliza entered the room, "are you alright? The crowd is going nuts!"

"Well I guess I better get back out there," she replied, "hey, Liz."

"Yes?"

"Could I sing "The Hardest Thing" instead of "This Time" please?" She asked kindly trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Sure, sounds good," Liz told her.

"Thank you," she got up and gave Eliza a hug,"I guess I should get back out there now." With that she wiped her eyes and headed back toward the stage.

_**In the Crowd...**_

"Why did I come here?" Tora muttered to himself, "I only brought her pain." He balled his hand into a fist about ready to punch something. He was turning around to leave when he heard her voice.

"Sorry guys," she apologized,"I'm just going through something."

The crowd gave her a sympanthic "Awh."

"Yeah, but it is fine," she said with a laugh,"I do have something else to tell you though. It is that we are going to change the set list a little bit. I was originally going to do a cover of "This Time" by Pia Toscano, but I now going to sing "The Hardest Thing" by Julia Sheer. Is that okay?" The crowd grew louder with approval. "Alright, well here we go." As she began to sing her eyes once again locked with his.

_"Still frame photographs of you and me together_

_ It's all I have of you and me anymore_

_ We were so in love_

_ Thought it would last forever_

_ But in the storm, we were torn_

_ And I won't forget you_

_ I don't regret you_

_ But the hardest thing I have had to do is live without you_

_ And I wonder why_

_ We both walked away_

_ I've tried without you_

_ Cried about you.."_

She continued to sing, but Tora drowned out the words. It hit way to close to home for him. He turned his back to her and sprinted toward the exit. All he wanted to do was to hide before anyone could see the tears forming in his topaz eyes.

_**Ariella...**_

She watched him leave, but continued singing. She knew her words probably hurt him, but figured he would bounce back, he always does.


	9. Ella

The crowd went crazy screaming, "Encore! Encore!" Ariella however wasn't up for it. It had been a long and stressful night plus it was nearing eight o' five.

"I am sorry, but I'm too tired to do an encore," she apologized again. She set her microphone in its stand and walked off the stage.

"Great show, Ari," Travis told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," she forced a smile. In exactly one year they would be married. The thought broke her heart. She didn't want to marry Travis. He was a nice guy and good looking too, but she didn't love him. Ariella James had loved only one person in her life, and he had just walked out of the door.

_**Outside...**_

Tora sat with his back against the building and his knees pulled to his chest. Fresh tears were swiftly falling down his cheeks. It had been a long time since he had cried. The last time he cried had been two years ago to the day. He shook his head in hopes of repressing the haunting memory. It was started to flood back when he heard footsteps.

He stood up and wiped his tears. He peaked around the corner to see who was coming. At first he could only make out a big blob, but as they got closer he could make out two shapes. He instantly recoginized one as Ariella, but the other one was a stranger. They, however, did not seem like a stranger to her.

They rounded the corner and before he could stop them the words, "Ella, wait," escaped his lips.

_**Ella...**_

Her eyes grew wide at the sound of that name. Only one person had ever called her that. She turned toward the sound of the voice, and came face-to-face with that one person.


	10. Just an Old Friend

"Who is this, Ariella?" Travis curiously asked, totally oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Just..um...an old friend," she told him," will you please excuse us?"

His eyes darted back and forth from Ariella to Tora,"Uh sure."

"Thanks, Dear," she said her eyes never leaving Tora.

"No problem," he replied as he walked away, leaving them alone.

Tora watched Travis walk away, and when he was completely out of sight he asked, "Who was that?"

She whimpered, "My...uh...um..." she trailed off.

"Your what?" He could feel anger bubbling inside him.

"My...fiance," she muttered.

Tora felt his heart shatter, "Oh, your fiance." Tears began forming in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Tora, look at me," she begged,"it's not what you think. Please just let me explain."

"Explain what?!" He shouted,"You're engaged now. I get it, I shouldn't have come."

"No! I wanted you to come," she began to cry,"please give me a moment to explain." He nodded his head, but still avoided her eyes.

"It was arranged since birth," she began,"but they didn't tell us until a year ago."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked his voice sounded hurt.

"I didn't know how, and you were leaving anyway-"

"So? What the hell does that have to do with it? I still deserved to know!" He interrupted her.

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"And you're not hurting me now?!"

Her eyes filled with hurt, "I guess you're right, as usual." She kind of laughed as she sat down. Tora looked down at her, surprised.

"Ha-ha," he laughed.

He reached his hand out to her. She looked up with caution in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled at him and took it. He pulled her back up into a standing position.

"What are we going to do with us?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know," she said sadly, "I wish I did."

"Me too," he pushed a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead lightly.


	11. Before the World Went Black

Tora saw Travis walking toward them. He tried to walk away in hopes that Travis wouldn't get upset, but Ariella caught his hand.

"I don't love him," she said as she pulled him back to her.

"Ella," he whispered with sadness. He was silenced when she rested her head against his chest. Her hear to his heart.

"Ella," he began again, "we can't do this. You are engaged."

"But I don't love him," she replied, "I love-"

He cut her off, "That doesn't matter. It is arranged, you have to marry him. You have to."

"No, I won't do it," she said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Stop," he pleaded, "you're only going to make this more painful than it already is."

Her bottom lip began to quivered, and she buried her face into his chest, "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me again."

"What the hell is this?" Travis shouted as he grew closer to the pair.

Tora instinctively threw Ari behind him, and as she was shielded by his body she answered, "It's nothing, Travis. Nothing at all."

"Nothing my ass," he said angrily, "I thought he was 'just an old friend', Ariella."

"He is," she told him as she came out from behind Tora, "just a very close old friend."

"I can see that," he said lunging for her.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tora shouted at him as he jumped in between Travis and Ariella. "Don't you dare touch my Ella," he repeated his voice shaking with anger.

"She's not yours," Travis argued, "she is mine. That ring on her finger was put there by me."

Tora hadn't even noticed the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. He stood there in shock just staring at it. Its beauty was captivating. A shining silver band with a diamond in the shape of a heart nestled in the center.

Ari's voice snapped him back to reality, "I don't want your ring!" She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at Travis.

Travis just stood there, but after a moment of realization became furious. He attempted to punch Tora in the face, but Tora easily dodged. He attempted again and again and again, but with no success. Finally after Travis seemed exhausted, Tora went in for the kill.

Before he knew what was happening, Travis found himself lying on the ground. He tried to get back up, but Tora was too quick. He flew through the air, and his foot landed barley two inches from Travis's face. Tora knelt down, and put his forearm against Travis's throat.

"Protect _my_ Ella," he whispered. He got up and walked to her, "I am sorry, but I must go."

"No, Igarashi, wait!" She begged.

"I can't. You must go be with him," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't want to," she whined.

"I didn't ask what you wanted," he said fiercely, "please just go. It's what's best for you."

She stood there as he left her alone. She heard his words. She watched him walk away. She saw all of it with her own eyes, but she didn't believe it. Her head was spinning, and soon the world began to spin too. Everything blurred, and she couldn't keep her balance. She tried to call out for help, but only one word escaped her lips, "Igarashi," before the world went black.


	12. Accidents

Tora stared out the window, regretting his decision to leave Ariella. He knew it was the right thing to do, but part of him wished he had proposed to her right then and there. Now, however, he may never get the chance. He was ready to scream when his phone started ringing.

"Hello," he answered, "WHAT?" His eyes widened in terror. He ran his fingers through his hair as he muttered, "Yeah, I..uh..uh..um...understand. Yes, I'll be right there." Tora let the phone drop to the floorboard.

"We need to go to the hospital, now."

Without question, Cornelious turned the car around,and headed in the direction of the hospital.

_**At the Hospital...**_

Tora saw Travis sitting in the waiting area, his face in his hands.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" He bombared Travis with questions.

"She is with the doctor, but she is unconscious," he told him, "as for what happened, I don't really know. I think she blacked out and hit her head on the concrete."

Tears swelled up in Tora's eyes. Was he the reason she is hurt? He knew too much stress caused her to have migranes and when it was really serious black outs. "I-" he started, but was interrupted by the doctor.


	13. Dreamless

It took the doctor what seemed hours to reach them.

"How is she?" They asked in unison when he was within earshot.

"She hit her head pretty hard, it's a miracle she didn't crack it open," he told them, "but she should be fine."

Tora breathed a sigh of relief, "Can we see her, uh...um...Doctor," he searched for the doctor's name tag, "Doctor Hintashi?"

"Probably not tonight," he looked at the disappointed boys in front of him, "she is asleep, and it would be best not to wake her. Plus you two look like you could use some sleep."

"Okay," they grumbled.

_**That Night...**_

"Tora. Tora. Tora," he could hear her calling out his name sweetly.

"Ella? Ella, is that you? Where are you?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm right in front of you, Igarashi," she answered, "can't you see me?" He checked his surrounding again, but there was no sign of Ariella.

"Come on, El. Come out so I can see you."

"I am standing right in front of you," she repeated, "I can't come any closer!" Her shakey voice sounded as if she was in his ear.

"But I can't see you!" He shouted. She didn't reply. tora stood there in silence in the pitch black night.

A shriek broke the lonely silence. A shriek that Tora instantly recognized as Ariella's.

"Ariella! Ella! Ari! El!" He shouted in panic. He yelled all the nicknames he could think of fear creeping into his voice.

"Tora," she said, "why didn't you save me?"

"Huh?" He asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you just leave me there? Why didn't you catch me? Why didn't you look back? Did you even think twice? Do you regret it? Why didn't you save me, Tora? Why?"

Her questions finally registered, "I...uh..um..." he trailed off.

"Tora! Why didn't you save me? Why, Tora? Why are making me be with someone I don't love?"

"I thought it was what was best for you! I didn't know you were falling! I thought you could handle it! I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" His thoughts were racing. Tears were running down his cheeks. He fell to his knees in defeat, "I am sorry. I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. Ella please forgive me. I-I love you."

He looked up, expecting to see her sparkling emerald eyes, but there was no sign of her. She had vanished into the foggy air.

A sort of anger consumed Tora,"No! No! NO!" He screamed. He continued to scream, and time seemed to freeze. His voice was becoming hoarse, and he could hardly speak. He could feel his heart pounding, but he could feel something else. He felt as if, as if he was being shaken. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. Could it have all been a dream?

_**Travis...**_

"Thank God she is alright," he muttered to himself. He didn't know what he would do without her. His mood suddenly changed as he remembered Tora. "I could have lost her for good today. And now I finally have her back, but I could lose her again to him," he slammed his fist against the bedroom door. "We were supposed to get married in a year, but now?"

"Travis, are you okay?" His mother, Carolyn, asked.

"Yes, Mother, I am fine."

"How's Ari?"

"The doctor said she should be fine. I am going in the morning to check on her."

"That's nice, Travie. Tell me how she is." With that she was off.

"Yeah, I just hope _he_ isn't there," he muttered to himself before going over to his bed. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	14. Update (Don't worry it is a good update)

**Update**

Hey guys just thought I would let you know that Chapter 14 should be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow.

Also I would still **LOVE** to hear from you!

What did you think of Chapter 13: Dreamless?

Who do you want Ariella to end up with?

Any other things you want to tell me are fine too

(I can't get a link to work, but you can access a link to my blog on my profile)

U.M.


	15. Nightmares

Tora awoke with start. He looked around the room in panic. Finally, his eyes settle on his mother. She must have been the one who was shaking him.

"Tora, Honey, are you okay? You were screaming," his mother, Elaine, said. She was a middle-aged woman with a kind face. She was a naturally caring person who loved her family more than anything in the world. Tora was her pride and joy and nothing could ever change that.

"Oh, I was?" He asked.

"Yes, Dear," she patted his head," you were screaming 'No, Ella, No' repeatedly."

"I'm sorry for waking you," he apologized, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Have you seen her recently?"

"No," he replied quickly, but Elaine could tell he was hiding something.

"Oh I see," she pretend to be oblivious to the his obvious lie, "I just thought it was strange, since you haven't see her in a while. I know how much you used to lo-" He raised is hand in effort to silence her.

"Don't say it," his voice was whiny, "please, don't say it."

"Well then, you better start telling me the truth."

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "I saw her today." For the next hour Mrs. Igarashi sat and listened to her son. He told her about the letter, and continued on to tell her about the hospital. What he forgot to mention, however, was the fact that Ariella was engaged to Travis.

"Oh, Tora," she said sympathetically, "I'm sure Little El will be fine. She's a strong girl."

He laughed when his mother said "Little El". Mrs. Igarashi had given her that nickname long ago.

"I don't know, Mom," he barely managed to say, "I don't know."

"Well why don't you go see her first thing in the morning?" She suggested. He nodded in response, his throat to sore to speak.

"Alright, well I should let you get some sleep," his mother said as she walked toward the door, "goodnight, Tora."

"Goodnight, Mom," she said before rolling over and falling into a light nightmare-filled sleep.


	16. IHY New Blog Update

New chapter will be up either later tonight by the earliest and tomorrow afternoon by the latest.

But anyway I started a side blog dedicated to Inside Your Heart (and other fanfiction if/when I write any).

You can leave suggestions/comments/ideas there.

Ask any of the characters anything you would like.

Ask me anything you would like.

(And if you wanted to you could even draw the characters and submit them to me. _Hint hint_)

There is a link to it on my profile.


	17. Awake-Travis

Travis rolled over at his alarm clock: 7:01 a.m. He figured he better hurry up if he wanted to see Ari as soon as she woke up; she always was an early riser.

He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and slipped on a blue t-shirt and jeans. He ran downstairs and told his mom bye before driving away in his silver truck.

He walked into the hospital and made a bee line for Ariella's room. He was excited to finally see her. His mood suddenly turned dark when he saw blonde hair peaking above the chair.

It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. Right in front of him, sat Tora Igarashi holding Ariella's hand. Her eyes, sparkling like he had never seen, staring lovingly at Tora.


	18. Awake-Tora

Tora tossed and turned all night. He could not stop thinking about her. Every thought that crossed his mind seemed to come to back to Ella.

He looked at the clock on his desk: 4:02 a.m. "Dammit," he said drowsily. He tried to get comfortable and fall back asleep, but his mind was to active. With a heavy sigh, he rolled out of bed and got into the shower.

**5:05 a.m...**

He searched for something comfortable and casual, but all he saw was the countless Miyabigoaka uniforms that cluttered his closet. Finally, after what seemed like forever,he found a black long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. Once he figured he was presentably, he headed downstairs to eat. After a quick breakfast, he made his way to the hospital.

**6:15 a.m...**

He walked around the hospital halls looking for Ari's room. Eventually, he asked a nurse and she directed him toward her room.

He sat down in the green chair that looked far from comfy. That didn't matter, however, because he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. He scooted the chair closer to her bed, and lightly kissed her head.

"I love you," she said. Tora looked down and saw sparkling green eyes staring at him.

"Ella!" He shouted in surprise.

"Shhhh," she nagged him, "some people are still sleeping."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, "You always did put others before you."

"It's not putting others before myself, it is common courtesy."

"Hmm well I guess you're right, I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," she said, her tone serious, "for everything."

He stared at her in amazement for just a moment though, he didn't want her to think him weak. He had shown enough weakness in the last twenty-four hours. He knew he had to be strong, for her.


	19. Inescapable

Ari remembered everything. She remembered giving the letter to Maki, and Tora showing up at her concert. She remembered the overwhelming emotions that almost made here pass out the first time. She remembered watching him fight the weakness in his eyes; he never did like to show weakness. Travis and Tora fighting was almost too fresh in her memories. She felt helpless as she had watched them. Not wanting to either of them to hurt the other, but wanting someone to win and whisk her away. But whisked away she was not, Tora just left her there.

What she could not remember was who brought her here and protected her. A big part of her hoped it was Tora, but deep down she knew it must have been Travis. Tora had left her before and would probably do it again, but Travis had never left her and would never leave her.

Travis was obviously what was best for her, but she didn't want what was best for her. There was something about Tora. Something she couldn't explain or escape.


	20. Easier

Tora watched her eyes. They were fixed on him, but they seemed to wander. He could feel that she was drifting away from him. Her eyes, once so full, seemed empty. They still held love for him like they used, but there was something new there that didn't belong to him. She was no longer his, and he knew that. He knew he should just let her go, he needed to let her go. It would be so much better for her if he let her go. It would make her life a lot easier. But he never liked to do things the easy way.

_**El...**_

Ari sensed there was something wrong with Tora, his grip on her hand had tightened.

"What's wrong, Igarashi?" She asked, her voice tired and weak.

"Nothing," he forced a smile in hopes of not upsetting her.

She slightly nodded and closed her eyes. She felt unusually tired all of a sudden.

"Rest, El," he whispered and kissed her forehead lightly. Her soft, almost silent snores filled the tiny room. He laughed under his breath as he headed to his car to retrieve something he forgot. Something for Ariella.


	21. Knight in Shining Armor

The moment Tora was out of sight, Travis rushed to Ariella's side. She awoke at the sound of his footsteps.

"Thank you," she said weakly, "for saving me."

"Huh?' Travis asked.

"After I fell, you saved me," she explained, trying to jog his memory.

Travis didn't remember saving her because it wasn't him who saved her.

_**After her world went black...**_

"Igarashi," he heard the single word escape her lips. He sprinted toward her in sheer panic. Her head barely kissed the pavement before he slid underneath her. He heard her head hit the pavement, "Shit!"

He quickly checked to see if it had cracked open, thankfully it did not. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the boy standing leaning against the building. He handed her with utmost carefulness to Travis.

Tora pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. After putting his phone in his pocket, he turned to Travis, "If they ask, she passed out because of stress. You heard her scream and ran to her. You called the ambulance and then carried her over here to wait."

He waited for Travis to respond before continuing, "She is going to thank you. When she does, tell her it was no problem, that you couldn't live with out her and say I love you. Make sure when you say I love you to say her first and last name. But never, under any circumstances mention my name."

"But why?"

Tora ignored him, "Here is my phone number, call me when you get to the hospital."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again.

"I had my chance, I gave it up. She is not mine, I see that now. You are what is best for her. She makes you happy. You make her happy. It is simple. You just need help becoming her knight in shining armor. I came help with that. I know her better than anyone."

"I see," Travis replied.

"You see, but do you understand? I'm giving her to you. I am trying to let her go, so you two can be happy. All I need you to do is to protect her, love her and make her happy."

"I understand."

"Good, I just need to tell you one more thing. If you fail to do this, do not put it past me to come and take her back. _She is my Ella and will always be my Ella_," he hastily added before disappearing into the shadows.

_**Present time...**_

"It was no problem, I couldn't live without you. I love you Ariella James," Travis told her just as Tora had instructed him.


	22. True to his Word

Tora walked outside into the breezy autumn morning. He knew what he needed to do, _what he should do,_ but it wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell Ari the truth about everything, even things from distant memories, and give her the fairytale ending she deserved. That dream, his dream, he promised to Travis.

Believe it or not, Tora igarashi was a man of his word. He told Travis he would only take Ariella if he failed to love, protect and make her happy. This was a taske Tora knew he would never fail. So as much as it pained him to let go of the one person he had ever loved, he knew he must be true to his word. It was what he should do and what he needed to do. At this moment, however, he was only concerned with what he wanted to do.

Tora opened up the drivers side door of his car. He reached over into the passenger seat, and picked up a tiny black velvet box. He let it linger in his palm befor shoving it into his pocket. He locked his car and slowly made his way to the hospital entrance.


	23. Questions

_**Ari's hospital room...**_

Travis' words sounded foreign. They didn't sound like they would originally come from him. They almost sounded like Tora's, she thought, but that couldn't be true, could it? Tora had left her, hadn't he? Travis was the one who saved her, wasn't he? She had thought she knew the answers, but now she wasn't so sure. "_What happened after I collapsed "_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, Trav," she said, looking at Travis with questions in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"What happened after I passed out? How did you save me?" She asked, and something told Travis she wasn't going to let this go.

Momentarily filled with panic, Travis sat there quietly. He took Ari's hand in both of his, "I walked over there to see what was going on with you and that guy, and saw you lying on the ground." She nodded for him to continue, he took a deep breath, "I went to see if you were okay, checking to see if anything was noticeably injured. You appeared to be fine, and you were breathing so I just called the ambulance. I held you in my arms, trying to keep you warm, until the ambulance came. Once I saw you were in good hands, I followed it here in my car. Then I called Tora."

"You called Tora?" She asked in a confused tone.

He had just broken the one rule Tora told him, but did he really? He didn't say anything about Tora saving her, but he did say his name.

"Uh, yeah," he tried to recover, "I thought that was what you would want."

She smiled at his sweet gesture, "Thank you." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Travis blushed, and she giggled. She gave him another kiss, on the lips this time. When she pulled away, she saw Tora's golden eyes watching her from the doorway.

"Tora I-" She began, but he walked away, purposely dropping the black velvet box in the door way.

"Tora wait!" She started to get up and chase after him.

"No, Ari, sit back down," Travis told her, gently forcing her back into the bed, "I'll go after him for you."

"Why would you do that?" Ari asked.

"_Because he is the one who saved you."_

"What?" She asked bewildered, but he was already on Tora's heels.


	24. Something More

Ari stared at the door stunned by what Travis had said to her._ "Because he is the one who saved you,"_ his words echoed in her mind. How could that be? She saw Tora leave her. She saw him completely turn his back to her and walk away. She remembered it, remembered the sting of his words. Though they weren't hateful, the were painful in their own way. She swore she knew exactly what happened, but were the new memories mixing with the forgotten.

_**In the parking lot...**_

"Tora wait!" Tora half expected to hear Ella's voice, but it was Travis' that rang in his ears.

"Why?" He asked impatiently.

"I need-" Travis began, but Tora interrupted him

"What the fuck do you want from me? I gave you my _everything_. I gave you my _world_. I gave you my _Ella_."

Travis saw something in Tora's eyes change. They seemed to go from wild to sad. He had never seen them do that, not even when Ari was hurt. Although he had only known him for fourty-eight hours, at most, Tora didn't seem like the type to show his weakness.

"I-I...told her," Travis told Tora, his voice soft, "about everything.'

"Everything? You didn't?" His voice was shaky.

"I did."

"You idiot! Why are you so damn stupid?" The sadness in his eyes disappeared, now all there was was anger.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," he said defensively.

"I didn't tell you to do what was right. I told you not to mention anything about me."

"But she loves you, not me, you."

"You don't understand!"

"What is it that I'm not understanding?"

"I left her," his voice barely a whisper, "I left her for something else, _for something 'more'."_

"What?" Travis asked in shock and horror.

"It was a year and a half ago," Tora began to tell Travis about the memory that haunted him.

_**A year and a half ago...(in England)**_

_"She's that spot of darkness_

_ In the crowd of lights_

_ That no one will notice_

_ Until she fights_

_ She's the one that is honest_

_ When everyone lies_

_ And no one will listen _

_ Until she cries_

_ She's the spot darkness_

_ In a thousand lights"_

"Igarashi," Ariella shrilled, "that was so good."

"No it wasn't," he hide his head shyly.

"Oh shush up, it was amazing. You should really sing with me at the benefit."

"No, that is your big moment," he said sweetly.

Ari loved when he was like this, when he showed his sweet side. When he wasn't the heir to the Igarashi family line. He was her Tora.

"I think I could share the spotlight."

"You forget, Ella, I don't share," he said cunningly.

"Oh, I don't forget, Tora, dear. I just know that you could never outshine my brightness," they both laughed.

"Well that is true, you are as bright as the stars in the sky."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss, but were interrupted by his father, "Tora, I need to speak to you immediately."

Tora looked back between Ella and his father. She gave him an understanding look and he nodded, "Yes, Father."

Tora followed his father to his office. They seated themselves in chairs and began discussing a very important matter.

"Now, Tora, we need to talk about that girl," his father, who went by Sato for short because no one could say his actual name, said.

"That girl? You mean Ella?"

"Yes Ella."

"What about her?'

Sato took a deep breath in, "You can't marry her. As much as it pains me to say it, you just can't."

"Why not?" Tora said, very pissed off.

"Because her family isn't-"

"Isn't what? Isn't rich enough for an Igarashi to marry?"

"Well...um...yes. Her family is very successful, don't get me wrong, but they just aren't successful enough."

Tora looked at his father with disgust, "Money? This is all about money? Did you only marry Mom because of money?"

"Yes, your mother and I married because of money. Her family was successful so was mine, so it made perfect sense."

"What about love? What about having someone care for you?"

"Love is for the poor and unfortunate. We are not poor nor unfortunate therefore, we do not need love," he said bluntly.

"How could you say that?"

"I only speak the truth."

"The truth? That is not the truth, that is bitterness," Tora began to stomp toward the door.

"You are going back to Japan after the benefit. You have until then to break away from her. If you do not, I will do it for you," Sato said flatly.

"But, Father," Tora pleaded.

"But nothing. You will do as you were told. Now go back to her and enjoy your time with her, it is very limited," he instructed, "oh and tell your sister it isn't nice to eavesdrop."

Without another word Tora left his father's presence. When he was outside he turned to his sister, "It isn't nice to eavesdrop, Hikari."

She looked at him with sympathy, "Tora it will be okay."

"I'm sure it will," he forced a smile and slowly made his way back to Ariella.


	25. Not Fair

Once she had regained her grip on reality, Ariella's eyes settled on the black velvet box. She carefully climbed out of bed and floated, as if in a trance, towards it. Slowly, she picked it up. Her fingers were eager to open it, but something told her not to. However, it did not out weight her eagerness and curiosity. With gentle fingers, she opened it, revealing its contents to her emerald eyes and her emerald eyes only.

_**After Tora's meeting...**_

"What did he want?" Ari asked as Tora approached her.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk about business," there was an uneasiness in his voice.

"Oh," she could tell he hiding something, but decided not to ask him about it, "so do you want to hear the song I'm singing for the benefit?"

"Yes, I would love to," he said perking up a bit.

"Too bad," she teased him, "you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," she smiled, unaware of how her words were affecting Tora.

"You're right," he whispered. Life wasn't fair, he now knew that all too well.


	26. Never Let You Go

"Hey, this is a lovely story and all," Travis said, "but could we please skip to you leaving her and why you have so much guilt."

"Well I guess," Tora said, annoyed, "if that's what his highness wants."

Travis rolled his eyes and Tora continued his story.

_**The night of the benefit...**_

"Tora," Ari waved,"hi!" She signaled him to come over with her hand.

Tora walked over to Ari, who was talking to members of the band, "Hello, Ella," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "what are you doing?"

"Just helping them set up."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I'll leave you to it," he began to walk away.

"Wait, Tora, we were finished anyway," she chased after him.

He turned around,wrapped his hands around her waist and spun her in circles.

"Tora put me down!" She laughed. He laughed too, refusing her order.

"Let go of me!"

"Never," he stopped spinning and set her down, but didn't remove his hands from her waist. He held on tighter and pulled her closer to him, "I will never let you go," he whispered.

She laid her head on his shoulder and the danced to the soft piano music that was playing. She wished she could freeze the moment and keep it forever and she would have to if her father hadn't interrupted them.

"Ariella, I need to speak to you," Lucas said his tone was strange. The way he spoke was as if he bore bad news.

"Uh, okay I'll be right there," she looked up at Tora, "I'll be right be back." He nodded his head and released her.

Tora watched them walk away. He wondered what Mr. James needed to tell her; he had never heard him use that tone before. He decided he better shrug it off. That decision was one he regretted now.

**A/N: I would really like some reviews please! I've gotten a few, but I would like more. Also don't forget you can find a link to my fanfiction blog on my profile. It has a lot of updates and extra info.**


	27. Betrothed

_**Off in a side room somewhere...**_

"Could you make it quick? I want to get back to Tora and plus I have to perform in thirty minutes," she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady. I am your father and you will show me respect!" Lucas demanded.

Ari rolled her eyes, "What would you like to discuss, Father dear?" She really didn't want to be here.

"Your future."

"What about my future?"

"Who you are going to marry."

"I'm going to marry Tora of course. I'm just waiting for him to propose, I know he will. He loves me and I love him," she said triumphantly. Her father snorted in response.

"What?"

"So I see he did not tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That he was leaving tonight."

"Leaving? Where is he going?" She asked more confused than upset.

"Back to Japan, of course. He has to prepare to become head of the Igarashi family."

"What does this have to do with him marry me?"

"Oh, my dear-" Lucas began, but Sato entered the room happy to explain the rest.

He eyed Ari carefully, "Hmm, I see why he wanted to marry you."

Her eyes lit up, "He wants to marry me?!"

"Calm down, Deary, it's not going to happen."

"Sato! Do not mess with my daughter's emotions, your son has done enough of that!" Lucas told Tora's father.

"What do you mean it isn't going to happen?" Ari asked.

"You are not Igarashi material. You could never be part of this family, no matter how much love my son has for you. You just simply aren't good enough," he took a sip of wine.

"Not good enough?" She tried to hold the tears back.

"Yes, you come from a wealthy family, but it just isn't wealthy enough."

"What are implying, Sato? That my family is trash?" Mr. James asked, pissed off.

"No, not at all. You have a lovely family, Luke. Mine, however, is better, and I can't have your daughter screwing that up. Now can I?"

"But I love Tora," Ari mumbled as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"And he loves you, Ariella, but I can't have you two marrying one another. It would mess up the balance."

"Mess up the balance?"

"Yes, so don't cry, Ari, there are other boys. Boys much more suited to your lifestyle. Also it wouldn't be fair to Travis if you married my son, would it, Lucas?" With that, Sato Igarashi left the room.

"Father, who is Travis?" She asked, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

He looked around nervously, "He-he-you-you're betrothed to him." He stared at his daughter, whose eyes now held only disgust for him.


	28. You, Ella

"Betrothed? What the hell do you mean betrothed?" Ari asked furiously.

"Now do not use that language with me-" She cut him off.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now, what the hell do you mean betrothed?" She repeated.

"It has been arranged since birth," he said simply.

"Since birth? And you tell me now sixteen years later? When I'm deeply in _love_ with someone else? Great timing, Lucas!"

"That's it," he brought his hand up to strike her, but an unfamiliar boy stopped him.

"I can't have you bruising up my future bride, Mr. James," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Ari asked.

"I'm Travis Anderson, your future husband."

She stared at him in shock. Of all places to make first impressions, she wouldn't have picked here. Of all the times to meet each other, she wouldn't have picked now.

"Oh you're Travis," she said, "nice to meet you. Thank you for stopping him. I would love to chat, but I'm running late," she quickly hurried to the bathroom.

"Wait," he called after her, but she was to far away, "damn!"

_**Meeting back up with Tora...**_

After making herself presentable again, Ari searched for Tora. She had erased all the signs of her tears and put on a smile. If this was her last moments with Tora she wanted to make them count.

She looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find him. Eventually, however, she saw him hiding in a dark corner.

"There you are," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see you found me," he pulled her into the shadows with him.

"What are you doing in this corner? You're not one to miss out on socializing."

"Ah, yes, that is true. I do love to talk, but tonight no one sparked my interest."

"Really? So that's why you're in a corner?"

"Yes, that and the fact that girls kept swarming me."

"Oh," she said, sadness crept into her voice. _Was he only leaving for business or was there someone else? _She thought to herself.

"Yes," he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "but I didn't want their attention. They were very bothersome. So I decided to wait in the corner for most interesting and beautiful person at this whole event. _You, Ella._"

"Stop..." she trailed off.

He put his hand on her cheek, "I love you, Ariella Sukimara James. _I love you._"

She wanted to say she loved him back, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was at a lost for words, and he still hasn't told her that he was leaving. She had to to learn from her father.

She looked away from him, "Then why are you leaving me?"

"Wh-what?" He asked her in confusion.

"Why are you leaving me?" She repeated as she began to walk away from him.

"Ari, wait!"

"No! I will not wait! Not when you won't give me a damn answer!"

"Let me explain! I don't see why you are freaking out! I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. Please, calm down."

"Calm down? You don't get it, do you? I love you, Tora Igarashi! I've loved you since the first day we met. Everyday I fell deeper and deeper in love with you! I thought you loved me too. Was I stupid to think that an oh so wealthy Igarashi could fall for a trashy James!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what your father said. He said you loved me, but I don't believe him. Since I'm not, as he said, Igarashi material."

Tora was afraid that would happen, that his father would do something. He just didn't figure he would do it this soon. He tried to explain, "Listen to me, Ella. My father-" He caught his father's eye and realized he shouldn't finish the sentence the way he wanted to. He knew how he had to end it. He didn't want to do it that way, but he was afraid of what his father might do.

He took a deep breath in, emotionally preparing himself for what he was about to say. He looked deeper into her eyes than he ever had before, "My father is completely right. I need to find someone more up to par to help me carry on the Igarashi line. And you, Ariella Sukimara James, just won't do."

He felt his heart break and could see the pain in her eyes. He, however, kept the same cold-blooded expression. He turned around and walked toward the door, leaving Ari standing there helpless, tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

"_I'm so sorry, Ella_," he whispered wiping away the single tear that managed to escape his topaz eyes.


	29. Forever and Always

"That was brutal," Travis commented.

"No shit, Sherlock! Do you see why I'm so mixed up?" Tora said, "I love her, but I've hurt her so much that I don't deserve her."

"If only that's what she thought," Tora gave him an evil look, "sorry sorry, Tora. Not helping I get it."

"But you're right," he sighed in defeat, "if she thought that, her life would be so much easier."

"All of our lives would," Travis agreed.

Tora stuck his hands in his pockets, surprised to find it empty. He searched his other pockets, but they were empty as well. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I had an engagement ring in my pocket," he said.

"Why did you have an engagement ring?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I guess it fell out," Tora lied about dropping it on purpose.

"It does matter. Why did you have an engagement ring?"

He sighed, "It was the ring I bought for Ella a year or so ago. I had planned on proposing to her and taking her to Japan with me after the benefit."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because of my father," he wouldn't meet Travis' eyes.

"So why did you bring it now? When you were trying to help me?"

"I wanted to show that I had cared then. I don't know, call it an impulse. It makes no sense looking back now."

"You're right it doesn't."

"I know. And I would love to hear this lecture later, but right now we need to find that ring before she does."

_**Ariella's room...**_

She let the ring rest in her palm. A golden band with two hearts on either side of a small diamond. It was simple and elegant. It was _perfect. _There was an inscription on the inside of the band, it read: _I'll follow you forever and always, my Ella._

She closed her hand around the ring and pressed her hand to her heart.

"Forever and always, my Igarashi," she whispered to herself before slipping it onto her ring finger.


	30. update

I'm suffering from writer's block very badily. I don't know when a new chapter is going to be up. I'm sorry. I really do need feedback it has been what has helped get me rid of it before. So please send me some.

There are links to my blogs on my profile.


	31. IMPORTANT

Okay so here's the deal, I've lost inspiration. I can't continue the story because I feel forced. I do like the whole idea of my story though, so what I'm going to do is rewrite it. It _**will not **_ be published here however. It will be uploaded to my new maid sama blog. I will post a chapter as regularly as possible. The chapters will be longer, stuff will be changed, new characters added, ect. I will start rewriting it maybe tonight, but I'm not going to rush it. So please leave me your feed back and what not.

The URL for the blog is: .com. The whole blog is still underconstruction so beware.

Anyway thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any inconvience I may have caused you.

Alli


	32. Updatesss

Hey guys so the new semi-revised chapter is up. Just go to: sohch1 to read it. Please tell me what you think, anon or not. It would be really helpful. Thank you.


End file.
